Mrok
by mannlicher
Summary: Mrok niesie ze sobą wiele pocieszenia. (Samifer).
1. Duchowość

Mrok. W mroku nie widać łóżka, a w nim dwóch postaci łączących się w jedność. Nie widać ich nienawiści, namiętności i miłości. Nikt ich nie widzi, nikt nie wie, co robią, każdej nocy, gdy mrok zapada. Sam jednak wie i Sam się cieszy, że jest ciemno, że nikt nie widzi Szatana wraz z nim, w nim. Sam się nienawidzi, nienawidzi się za to, że to kocha, że kocha Szatana, że kocha się z Szatanem, że Szatan go kocha. Nie powinno tak być, bo to jest nienormalne. To zwyrodnienie. Lecz piękne zwyrodnienie, sprawiające, że mrok z jego serca znika, zastępuje go światło, światło nadziei, bo po wszystkim Szatan jest obok, Szatan zostaje. Szatan się od niego nie odwróci, Szatan będzie zawsze, dla niego. I powinno to Sama przerazić, bo cóż to za otucha, że Szatan zobligował się do wiecznej warty przy swoim małym człowieczku, pragnącym uwagi i czułości. Ale Sam się cieszy.

Lecz potem Sam się smuci, gdy mrok się rozpływa, bo rankiem nie ma Szatana, łóżko jest zimne, przesiąknięte jedynie ich zapachem. Szatan znika. I Sam musi udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wcale się nie martwi tym, że Szatan może nie wrócić.

Ale Szatan wraca, wraca zawsze, gdy tylko zapada mrok, bo Szatan wie, że Sam nie chce, by ktoś ich widział. Bo mają być tylko dla siebie. I trwają w mroku, tylko dla siebie, tylko ze sobą, tylko w mroku. I Szatan się cieszy, że ma Sama, że ktoś go pokochał, mimo tego kim jest, kim był, co uczynił i co zamierzał uczynić. Sam mu wybaczył. Sam go pokochał. Pokochał jego wnętrze, pod skorupą nienawiści i chęci zemsty pozostała piękna łaska, świecąca niczym miliony gwiazd. Właśnie ta łaska pokochała duszę Sama, również świecącą, błyszczącą mimo licznych zaznanych okrucieństw. I właśnie ta dusza, styrana przez życie, od zawsze niepełna, pokochała swój brakujący kawałek; Szatana.

I znów mrok ustępuje światłu, i znów Szatan znika, nie ma go, tak długo, za długo. Sam się smuci, bo obawy nie dają spokoju, że nie wróci, że go zostawi, samego jak palec, jak dziecko we mgle, trującej mgle. Sam nie może oddychać, absencja Szatana jest niczym gryzący płuca dym. Chęć i radość życia z niego wypływa, bo nie ma kawałka jego duszy. I to go zabija. I ciągle czeka na mrok.

Mrok. W mroku nie widać łóżka, a w nim dwóch postaci nie mogących żyć bez siebie. Ich spocone od wysiłku ciała ocierają się o siebie, doprowadzając do szaleństwa, bo to nie wystarcza. Z czasem nie chodzi już o cielesność, choć każde pchnięcie, każde ugryzienie i każdy pocałunek pieczętuje coś innego. Zostawiają na swojej skórze ślady miłości, ślady pożądania, lecz wciąż fizycznego.

Bo tak naprawdę, gdy mrok zmienia się w świt, gdy wschodzi słońce, gdy Szatan znika, Sam rozumie to wszystko. Rozumie, że nie kocha już tylko jego naczynia, tej powłoki, tej namiętności w mroku. Kocha łaskę w jej braku. Gdy jej nie ma, gdy odchodzi. On za nią tęskni, tęskni za chwilami, tak prostymi, spędzonymi razem z Szatanem; gdy leżą w ciszy, gdy Szatan szepcze, gdy Sam szepcze, gdy jedno z nich śpi, a drugie czuwa.

I Sam nie wie, że nie jest zdany tylko na siebie. Nie wie, że Szatan zawsze tam jest, mimo że go nie widzi. Bo Szatan będzie zawsze, bo Szatan to coś pewnego. W jego głowie, w jego łóżku, w jego sercu. Szatan nie odstępuje go na krok, bo Szatan jest w nim.

Mrok. W mroku nie widać łóżka.

Nie widać ich.


	2. Cielesność

Mrok. Co jednak w tym mroku, nieodkrytym przez resztę, zapomnianym przez wszystkich.

Dwa ciała, spragnione dotyku, spragnione siebie. Szatan rozbiera Sama, z niewyobrażalną pasją, jakby czcił każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwile w ogarniającym ich mroku, jakby czcił każdy centymetr swojego wybranego naczynia, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na całym bożym świecie.

Bo była.

Sam był dla Szatana najważniejszy, podobnie jak Szatan dla Sama. Zajęło mu jakiś czas, by w końcu zrozumieć to, że tak ma być, że Szatan nie jest jego wrogiem, że oni _mają_ być razem.

Są razem. Właśnie teraz, Szatan składa pocałunki na brzuchu Sama, na jego klatce piersiowej, ramionach, plecach, obojczykach, miednicy, składa hold tej pięknej, opalonej skórze pokrytej kropelkami potu. Zostawia za sobą i swoimi pocałunkami ślady, znaczy swoją własność. Ślady ugryzień, zaczerwienienia, malinki widnieją wszędzie, a Sam nie ma nic przeciwko. Całkowicie oddaje się w ręce Szatana, uzależniony od jego dotyku, ust, języka i zębów. Od jego dużych dłoni, długich palców, silnych ramion będących w stanie ochronić go przed złem świata i ludzi. Sam czuje się bezpieczny, właśnie w ramionach Szatana, który nie zamierza go wypuścić. Nigdy.

Koszula Szatana wylądowała na podłodze, chwile później dołączył do niej podkoszulek, potem spodnie i bokserki. W tym momencie to Szatan jest całkowicie poddany woli Sama. Leży w pościeli przesiąkniętej ich zapachem, i pod wpływem pocałunków składanych na jego ciele wije się i dyszy. Raz za razem odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zagryza wargi, zamyka i otwiera oczy. Rozkosz zaczyna przyćmiewać umysł.

W mroku rozgrywa się piękna gra, gra czynów i gestów, ruchów i posunięć. Ocierają się o siebie, skóra Sama, rozgrzana, i skóra Szatana, chłodna. Tworzy to idealny kontrast, dający ukojenie obojgu ze stron.

Dłoń Szatana zanurza się we włosach Sama, zaciska mocno na końcówkach i odchyla do tyłu. Dzięki temu ma dostęp do wyeksponowanej szyi bogato ozdobionej czerwonymi malinkami. Język błądzi po oznaczonej skórze.

Sam upaja się tą chwilą, chce, by trwała, by się nie kończyła. Chce czuć bliskość Szatana, jego palce, jego usta, a z czasem jego całego. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. To musi trwać, musi się rozwinąć w coś potężnego.

Szatan czuje żar spływający do jego lędźwi, czuje dreszcz biegnący w dół kręgosłupa, więc wypycha biodra do przodu, przed siebie, gdzie napotyka Sama. A Sam w tym czasie wbija paznokcie w ramiona Szatana, uśmiecha się widząc jego reakcję, i nie zamierza przestawać. Wręcz przeciwnie, chce więcej. I Szatan daje mu więcej. I Sam bierze, skoro może, skoro Szatan daje.

Ogniste pocałunki Szatana przenoszą się na klatkę piersiową, i pokrywają ją cała, każdy milimetr. Całuje każdą bliznę pozostawioną przez potwory, każdy siniak spowodowany walką, każdy ślad swojego ugryzienia. Sam powolutku przejeżdża dłońmi po muskularnych ramionach Szatana, następnie przenosi uścisk na jego boki, aż w końcu dociera do bioder, które władczo chwyta i przybliża do swoich. Z ust, które nieprzerwanie delektują się jego klatką piersiową, wydobywa się cichy jęk. Jęk ten jest natychmiastowo pochłonięty przez usta Sama, spragnione obecności tych drugich.

Gdy w końcu Szatan otwiera zaciśnięte powieki, jego oczom ukazuje się najpiękniejszy Sam; włosy sterczące w różne strony, szkarłat rozchodzący się po policzkach, pół-przymknięte oczy, ciemne spojrzenie, wypełnione pożądaniem. Jego oddech jest przyspieszony.

I Szatan nie może uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest jego zasługą, że potrafi doprowadzić Sama do takiego stanu.

Szatan kładzie się na łóżku, zatapia w gładkiej pościeli, i znów spogląda na Sama, który uśmiecha się szeroko, patrzy prosto w niebieskie tęczówki. Sam pochyla się nad nim i szepcze mu wprost do ucha, które okazjonalnie gryzie i liże. A potem przenosi język na szyję, na kark, na ramię, na wszystko co może. Chce chłonąć jego słodko-słony posmak, jego zapach, jego widok. Bo w końcu to rzadkość; widzieć Szatana całkowicie poddanego człowiekowi.

Przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego organizmie i Szatan jest pewny, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że Sam go kusi, sprawdza jego granice wytrzymałości i cierpliwości. Bo Szatan nie zrobi nic bez zgody Sama.

Dlatego Sam często musi go błagać, by go dotknął, by przytulił, by pocałował. Bo Szatan wciąż nie wierzy, że to jest to, czego Sam chce. I wciąż się waha.

Lecz gdy teraz tak patrzy na Sama i widzi czystą miłość, nie tylko w jego czynach, ale i w oczach, to nie ma już wątpliwości.

Szatan siłą odrywa Sama od swojej szyi, na której pojawiały się czerwone znaki, i zmusza go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. W jednym momencie to Sam leży na łóżku, a nad nim znajduje się Szatan. I wtedy niewerbalnie deklaruje swoje uwielbienie względem Sama i łapczywie całuje spierzchnięte usta, raz, drugi, trzeci, ósmy, dwunasty, i nie może przestać, składa całusy na dolnej wardze, później na górnej, na lewym kąciku ust, później na prawym, na brodzie, na kości policzkowej, na zarysie szczęki, obsypuje pocałunkami nos, policzki, czoło, powieki, skronie, wszystko! Kocha go! Kocha go!

Kocha go!

Sam zaczyna się śmiać, uwielbiając miękkie wargi Szatana, czując się kochanym. Króciutki zarost pokrywający szatańską twarz lekko drapie jego własną, lecz mu to nie przeszkadza. Mu się to podoba.

Podoba mu się wszystko w Szatanie. Bo przecież podoba mu się sam Szatan. Podoba mu się łaska, anioł znajdujący się w tym naczyniu. I jeśli to jest jedyny sposób, w jaki ma zaznać _takiej_ bliskości z Szatanem, to zamierza czerpać garściami. Bycie jednością, bycie w jednym ciele to co innego. Będąc jedną osobą, nie zazna się ciepła tej drugiej. I skoro Szatan ma poświęcić apokalipsę jedynie dla możliwości uprawiania z Samem miłości... Niech tak będzie.

I Sam wraz z Szatanem kochają się w mroku. Mrok ich otacza, mrok im towarzyszy. Aż w końcu mrok zaczyna im się kojarzyć tylko ze sobą. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie mrok nie sięga, którego ciemność nie pochłania, są ich dusze. W nich jest pełno jasnego światła.

Gdy stykają się członkami, gdy zacierają się granice intymności, w pewnym sensie stają się jednością. Gdy duża dłoń Szatana obejmuje ich męskości, gdy rytmicznie przejeżdża w górę i w dół, gdy palce jego drugiej dłoni splatają się z palcami dłoni Sama, wtedy oboje czują, że żyją, że są dla siebie stworzeni, że bez siebie nie są w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Że tak powinno być od samego początku, do samego końca.

Już jest po wszystkim, oboje dyszą ciężko, próbują złapać oddech, opadają zmęczeni na materac. Panuje cisza, a jeszcze przed sekundą pokój wypełniały, rozpaczliwe krzyki, błagania o _więcej, mocniej, szybciej, _jęki i skomlenia, szeptane obietnice, przekleństwa i w nieskończoność powtarzające się słowa "_kocham cię_".

Teraz leżą spokojnie, zwróceni do siebie twarzami i uśmiechają się szczerze. Szatan gładzi policzek Sama, a Sam zamyka oczy i poddaje się napełniającej go błogości.

Ostatni pocałunek na czole śpiącego Winchestera i Lucyfer przestaje walczyć ze snem cisnącym się na powieki.


End file.
